


Impulsivity

by oh_my_stars_and_sky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxious Teddy, Concerts, F/M, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Pride, Teddy wants people to respect the hufflepuffs, Victoire gets it but also wants her boyfriend to chill a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_my_stars_and_sky/pseuds/oh_my_stars_and_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoire and her friends, Beth and Oni, get tickets to a concert, and excitedly make plans to sneak out of school.</p><p>Teddy has anxiety about other people's perception of Hufflepuff house and how he, as acting Head Boy might be able to combat it, and is afraid to go cause he doesn't want to get caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulsivity

**Author's Note:**

> So a little background- as a Hufflepuff I always get really annoyed when people write us off as the house of left-overs when really we are just as important as any other house and what we stand for is just as valid, not to mention we've had some AMAZING witches and wizards come out of our house, such as Tonks and her son, Teddy. Teddt and Victoire are super cute togetger, even though we haven't heard alot about them, I feel like they're really cool characters, and they kinda defy all people's stereotypes about Hufflepuffs. 
> 
> With that, enjoy!

“Come on, Teddy, it's not everyday the Weird Sisters are performing so close.”

“I know, V, I know, but sneaking out here or into Hogsmeade is one thing. Sneaking out to a concert...I mean, I’m Head Boy, for Merlin’s sake! What’ll it look like if I’m caught sneaking off? It’s...I mean...I just...”

Teddy looked so flustered in the moonlight. Victorie knew what this was- it’d been happening since August, when he’d first been appointed Head Boy. He started keeping his blue hair muted in public, almost blonde. Never with her, though- when it was just the two of them it reverted back to its usual striking hue. 

“I know how much it means to you” she murmured against his lips, twining her arms lightly around his neck before pulling away just enough to look him in the eyes “Being Head boy and all. First Hufflepuff in ages, you want to do everybody proud. And believe me, you are. But babe, you deserve to have fun sometimes- and we’re not gonna get caught. We’re gonna use the passage under Gregory, like we always do, and we’re gonna have a blast..”

“I know,” he said quietly, hands resting on her waist. 

“And besides, we’re not gonna get caught. We’ve even got tickets and everything.” Victorie asserted gleefully, knowing full well she had convinced him.

“Tickets? How the hell did you manage that?” Teddy asked incredulously.

“Weelllll, let’s just say Scorpius owed Oni a favor, and Draco is a sucker.” replied Victorie flippantly, untangling herself from him and sitting with her back up against the castle wall, looking out across the lake.

“Oni didn’t mention that to me.” Teddy retorted, moving to sit down next to her. 

“Well, yea, she was worried you wouldn’t come so I agreed to talk to you for her.” Victorie explained, shifting to burrow her head in the crook under his neck and sit half on his lap. ”It’s gonna be fun. I’m excited. It's on a Saturday anyway, no one’s going to miss us.”

“Now we just have to convince Beth.” said Teddy absentmindedly playing with her hair. 

“Let Oni handle that one. I’m sure she’ll figure it out.” Victorie replied, kissing sloppily up his neck until she reached his mouth once more.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“So judging by your hickies, I take it he said yes?” 

Victorie grinned as she shut the common room door quietly behind her.  
“Of course he did, Oni, he always comes around. What about her?”

“I didn’t even really have to convince her this time; she wants to come. ‘Specially after I told her we’ve got front row seats. She’s already making a schedule and backup plans.” Oni replied, flopping down on the dormitory couch.

“We’d probably be dead a dozen times over without her. What the f*ck did you do for Scorpius that we have front row seats?” Victorie asked, yawning and sprawling in the adjacent loveseat. Oni gave her a devious smile.

“Honestly? You don’t want to know.“

“Oni!” came a hushed exclamation from the dormitory stairs, followed by the quick, muffled patter of footsteps. Beth came into view, her blonde curls bouncing with excitement. “We have to leave between 6:45 and 8:45- I’ve just remembered Professor McGonagall telling Professor Longbottom about a full staff meeting then- they’ll be no one patrolling to catch us, and by the time it's over, they’ll assume we’re in bed! Oh, hi Tori. Where’s Teddy?”

“I left him, shall we say, freshening up, in the prefect’s bathroom.” Victorie replied with a wink.

“Figures. How is he, Tori? I’ve been worried about him,” she said, her face growing slightly somber. “He’s not being fair to himself.”

“I know,” Victoire sighed “I’m working on it. The other day, we snuck off to the trophy room during lunch to, you know, but he ended up crying and talking about how kids shouldn’t be ashamed to get sorted into Hufflepuff and how he’s the first Hufflepuff Head Boy in nearly half a century and how scared he is he’s going to mess it up, and how he feels like if he does it’ll just be another example of how-how did he say it- “loser-ish we are”.”

Oni grunted. “He’s not wrong.” she said flatly “I mean, it’s obviously unfair, but look at the first years. Everyone except the muggle-borns seem afraid to tell their parents they got sorted into Hufflepuff. It so, stupidly wrong, and he really does have a make-or-break shot to help change it. But that’s a helluvalot of pressure that the poor kid doesn’t deserve.”

There was silence, and Beth nodded glumly.

“But!” she cried after a moment, perking up “ Filch told me he always tucks Mrs.Norris in at the same time every night, and that’s 3:30, so if we can make it back by then, we should be good.“

“I don’t know how you stand him, Beth,” Victorie intoned, closing her eyes “He’s a curmudgeonly old man.”

“Well, yea,” said Beth, “But he makes really splendid tea, and he just needs someone to talk to. Plus, it gets me info like that, but he’s also genuinely interesting.”

“Beth,” Oni said seriously, “You’re a saint. A kind, wily saint.”

\--------------------------------------------

The day of the concert fast approached. Scorpius had the tickets, Beth had the plan, and Oni had some miraculously acquired, not-at-all suspicious firewhiskey hidden in her trunk for the occasion.

Everything had fallen into place.

Everything except for Teddy.

“Talk to me, babe. We gotta make this work.” Victorie implored as she rubbed little circles into his shoulder blade, dangling her legs over into the tub where he sat. He croaked incomprehensibly, slouching further.

“I really don’t think we should go to the concert, V. I just- I’ve got a feeling.” He said dully. She slipped in the water beside him, intertwining their limbs.

“Babe, what’s this about?” she hummed, but he pushed her away, getting up.

“You’re too impulsive, V. You don’t- you don’t understand what’s at stake.” He asserted, throwing his hands up in exacerbation. “Even this, even right now, is risky. What if someone walked in? One of the teachers or something?” 

“Teddy, you’re being unfair” Victoire said quietly, hurt in her voice.

“No, V, I’m being realistic. It’s- this whole thing-I just-”

“What, am I a liability now?” she asked, herself rising from the water, making quick work of a towel and pulling on her robe.

“V, I-” Teddy tried.

“No, Teddy.” She responded evenly, walking to the door, “I want to help you. But you have to let me in.”

He said nothing.

The door of the Prefect’s bathroom slammed heavily behind her.

\----------------------------------------

“I just don’t get it, Beth! I mean, I obviously get that he’s stressed, and he’s under a lot of pressure, but he’s never pushed me away like this before.” Victorie gesticulated wildly, falling back on her bed.

“Hm”, replied Beth from her perch on her own four poster, writing feverishly in a notebook in quick short motions. “Give it time, V.”

“I don’t have time, Beth! In a few months, school ll be over, and he’ll be- he’ll be gone.” Victorie intoned, sounding defeated. “I just wanted to have one last hurrah before he inevitably grows up and finds someone.”

“Victorie!” Beth cried, looking up abruptly from her work, putting it down. “He loves you. That won’t- that’s not gonna happen.”

“I dunno, Beth” Victorie replied, sitting up and smiling sadly, “I dunno.”

“He’ll come ‘round,” Beth consoled. “He always does. And if it’s not in time for the concert, we’ll have a good time at least.”

“Yeah” Victorie conceded, sounding tired, “You’re a peach, Beth. Thank you.”

\------------------------------------------------

“What the f*ck is this about you not coming?”

“Oni would you lower your voice, this is a library.”

“F*ck that”, Oni half hissed, her tight black ringlets bouncing violently and she grabbed the book out of his hands “We’re talking about this. Now.”

“Oni, please” he pleaded quietly. She softened.

“Teddy, you are more amazing than you know. You need to stop worrying. And you need to apologize to your girlfriend, and maybe come to that concert with us.”

He sighed, and she gave him back his book.

\---------------------------------------------

 

“Would you two shut up, you’re going to get us caught.” Victorie hissed. 

“Yea, and you’ll have plenty of time for that sh*t when we get there” Beth added. “Now put her down and keep quietly.”

Begrudgingly, Oni gave Scorpius one more kiss on the cheek before climbing down out of his arms and helping the other two push back the statue of Gregory the Smarmy, revealing a passage.

“As I was saying, Madame Hooch, I do feel it is important that we start them young,” came, faintly, an all too familiar voice from the stairway to the right of them, approaching. All eyes turned to Beth.

“Hurry up,” she squeaked, ”I must’ve been wrong.”

The door to the left of them abruptly opened. There stood Teddy, looking conflicted. Quickly, without a look at the spectacle beside him, he strode for the stairs as one after another, they piled into the passage. The voice was getting louder- they weren’t going the be able to roll the statue in place- until

“Professor, can I show you something?”

They all froze in terror, as the statue righted itself above them.

“Certainly, my boy, what is it?”

“I just saw a really interesting painting I’d never noticed before, sir”

They collectively let out the breath they were holding.

“Ah, perhaps another time then. We do have a staff meeting to get to.”

And there they sat in silence, as twoloud sets of footsteps clanked over their head before, after a moment, they heard another pair of footsteps, and the statue was pushed off the entranceway once more.

There stood Teddy, looking something like happy.

“Don’t we have a concert to get to?” He asked, climbing deftly down. He always came around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!!!!!
> 
> You guys ROCK and I hope you have an amazing day!❤❤❤


End file.
